A number of therapies exist or are under development which can benefit from detection of meal intake with high sensitivity and/or high specificity. For example, various obesity treatment therapies can be more effective when administered in temporal proximity to or otherwise synchronized with caloric ingestion (e.g., of solid or liquid foods or beverages). Treatment therapies for diabetes and other diseases can also benefit from precise meal detection. Without the ability to accurately detect meal intake, automated therapies are difficult if not impossible to implement.
Individuals or their caregivers can also benefit from an awareness of meal intake timing, patterns, and so forth. It is cumbersome and time consuming, however, to keep track of this information manually.
Accordingly, a need exists for accurate and reliable devices and methods for detecting meal intake.